Motor vehicles have long been provided with independent suspension systems to absorb road shocks and other vibrations and provide a smoother, more comfortable ride. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is normally incorporated to increase roll resistance and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Typically, the stabilizer bar is a torsion rod which extends transversely of the vehicle. It has an integral crank arm provided at each end. The rod is rotatably supported from the vehicle chassis adjacent each crank arm, and each crank arm is coupled to a suspension arm by a connector link assembly.
When the vehicle is subject to forces which cause it to roll, the crank arms pivot relatively about the longitudinal axis of the rod, against the torsional resistance of the rod. Torsion forces which are exerted through the crank arms urge the suspension arms of the vehicle back toward their normal position. This type of stabilizer bar acts in a manner such that when paired left and right wheels differ in level from each other due to a cornering maneuver, for example, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by torsional resistance of the stabilizer bar.
The link assembly, which connects the crank arms of the torsion rod to the vehicle body and to the suspension arms, is generally one of two types. It is either a bolt-type assembly or a stud-type assembly. In a bolt-type assembly a suitably dimensioned bolt and nut are used to connect the stabilizer bar to the vehicle suspension arm. Pliable bushings or grommets assembled on the bolt engage the exterior surfaces of the stabilizer bar arms and the vehicle suspension arms. A pair of similarly shaped grommets engage the interior surfaces of the respective vehicle elements and are in engagement with a pair of inner washers which are maintained at a predetermined spaced distance by a cylindrical sleeve mounted on the shaft of the bolt.
In a stud-type assembly, the stud shaft has both ends threaded. Accordingly, retainer nuts are threaded onto both ends of the stud shaft. Once again, pliable bushings or grommets assembled on the stud shaft engage the exterior surfaces of the stabilizer bar arms and the vehicle suspension arms. A pair of similarly shaped grommets engage the interior surfaces of the respective vehicle elements and are in engagement with a pair of inner washers which are maintained at a predetermined spaced distance by a cylindrical sleeve mounted on the shaft of the stud.
Regardless of whether a bolt or stud-type link assembly is employed, prior art constructions have generally suffered from complexity and cost shortcomings. Such assemblies normally comprises at least four, and sometimes as many as six, different components. Furthermore, assembly is normally done on the vehicle assembly line from these many components.